DAD STEALS SON'S XBOX OVER FORTNITE ADDICTION!!!
Plot Violette gets home late one night and hears William and Bill arguing in the living room. When she goes to the window to check on them, she sees William playing Fortnite on the TV due to the fact that he can't play it upstairs since he destroyed his old TV in KID DROWNS PARENTS $3,000 TV IN POOL OVER FORTNITE!!! but Bill wants to watch The Food Network and William wouldn't let him. Violette wanted to make a compromise for William and Bill to share the TV, but William says no. After some arguing the TV turns off and William gets angry thinking either his Mom or Dad turned it off. When Violette told Bill about he's gonna get a turn, Bill then tries to steal William's Doritos and William and Bill get into a fight with them and ended up destroying the Doritos and making a mess on the floor. William then pulls out some Reese's Peanut Butter Cups from under his blanket and hands Bill one if he would leave him alone and let him play Fortnite but Bill refuses because he stills wants to use the TV. Violette gets so angry when she saw that William had Peanut Butter Cups without her because it was here favorite moment and was her dream to have them during Family Time which cause William to put the last Peanut Butter Cup behind the sofa. Then Bill has enough and takes the Xbox away from him and takes it in the office making William furious. Violette was still mad about not having her Peanut Butter Cup and wants to look for it behind the sofa and Bill come out of the office and placing a lock on the deadbolt to the office so William can't get inside to get his Xbox back meaning no Fortnite. William is so furious that he pulled the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup for behind the sofa and stomps on it not giving it to Violette and has one last one and eats it without Violette having at least one Peanut Butter Cup. Violette wanted William to get the Broom and Dustpan and Bill to get the Xbox out of the office but Bill refuses because he wants to watch TV and William gets the Broom and Dustpan and comes back yelling and long and furious Shut Up and hands the Broom and Dustpan to Bill and they argue who should clean up the mess. William complains about how it's been 4 days since he had to go swimming and has no TV after punching his TV which then causes Violette to spank William with the broom and William spanks her back causing one of the cats to be frightened. William has had enough of tonight with his night getting ruined and takes his blanket and pillow back upstairs without cleaning up the Doritos and Peanut Butter Cup mess and goes to bed. Violette then signs off all angry and stressed. Trivia * This is the second time William had out Doritos and Mountain Dew, the first being WILLIAM'S DORITOS AND MOUNTAIN DEW FREAK-OUT!!!. Category:Videos Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:William Getting Bullied Category:William's Moments Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Xbox Destruction Threat Category:William getting his Xbox taken away Category:Food Category:Fighting Category:Arguments Category:Spanking Category:Adult Humor Category:Swearing Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Violette Getting Bullied Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Shushing Category:Videos Published on a Wednesday Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Fortnite Category:Doritos Category:Mountain Dew Category:Everyone Getting bullied Category:Great Freak Outs Category:Reese's Category:Bill saying jerk Category:TV Destruction Mentioning Category:2018 Category:William beating Violette with Something